Amos y Mazmorras 8
by Miss lu
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo desde que Suigetsu y Karin rompieron su relación, dejando huérfanos al mundo de la dominación y la sumisión. No obstante, ambos han tenido sus encontronazos durante su separación, dejando muy claro que su odio y su rencor está a la misma altura de las llamas de la pasión que siempre les hizo arder. Desenlace de la Saga A&M de Lena Valenti. SxS NxH IxI SxK
1. Chapter 1

-No seas paranoico. Es mi gato —contestó Karin agitada—. Y siéntate, por Dios —lo empujó hasta el sofá donde las noticias sobre la muerte del latino y la desaparición de Temari eran emitidas como flashes cegadores. Al margen de la antipatía que Suigetsu le despertara en esos instantes, primaba más la importancia de la tragedia de sus amigas, por eso lo dejó entrar cuando, en otras circunstancias, le habría cerrado la puerta en las narices—. Cuéntame qué sabes. ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

—Porque me lo dijo Rizzo, la hermana menor de Kaguya.

«Esa bocazas», pensó Karin.

—Me llamó hoy por la mañana para decirme que no sabían nada de su hermana desde la noche pasada. Que hoy era el cumpleaños de su madre, y que era raro que Kaguya no hubiese vuelto a primera hora. Y ahora, al ver la noticia —sus ojos se clavaron en el televisor de pantalla plana, y perdieron parte de su luz ante las imágenes del cuerpo de su amigo cubierto por un cobertor plateado.

Suigetsu estaba nervioso. La angustia ahogaba su estómago como una serpiente constrictora.

Un gato peludo de color negro y ojos amarillos se asomó entre los barrotes de acero de la baranda que asomaba a la planta inferior. Miró a Suigetsu y después buscó a su dueña con la mirada. Cuando la encontró, bostezó y bajó las escaleras de madera hasta llegar al salón.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes un gato? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Eso a ti no te importa —contestó tajante. ¿Qué hacía Suigetsu despierto a estas horas?

Suigetsu no replicó y se limitó a observarle con gesto contrariado.

—¿Qué come? ¿Humanos? Está gordo —señaló.

—Suigetsu, si has venido aquí a meterte con Rey...

—¿Rey? ¿En serio? —Siempre pensó que quería tener un perro, nunca imaginó que Karin prefiriese los gatos. Aunque, bien mirado, cuadraba con su nuevo carácter de Dómina esquiva y altiva.

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? —quiso saber.

—¿Y tú?

—Me he desvelado.

—Yo también.

Como ninguno de los dos iba a revelar la razón de su insomnio y su desvelo, Suigetsu decidió centrarse en lo que le había llevado hasta allí, sin mirar lo elegante que era su hogar y la zona tan cool en la que estaba ubicado dentro de la ciudad de Nueva Orleans, así que le explicó lo que sabía.

El día anterior recibió la llamada de Shikamaru, diciendo que estaba preocupado.

Antes de vivir en Miami y conocer a Temari, su amigo residió en Toronto, donde tuvo serios problemas financieros y, para mejorar su situación, sucumbió al dinero fácil. Pidió un préstamo a personas con las que jamás debió tener relación a cambio de que, cuando necesitaran su ayuda, él se la daría.

Shikamaru pensaba que nunca le pedirían nada porque, el tiempo pasaba, él no tenía nada que les interesase y nadie reclamaba su presencia en ningún lado. Llegó a creer que se habrían olvidado de él.

Pero Suigetsu sabía que nadie olvidaba un préstamo personal, y si ese préstamo no se pagaba dentro de los plazos, acababan cobrando intereses de la peor de las maneras.

Al parecer, a Shikamaru le pidieron algo que él no estaba dispuesto a dar, y ayer noche, junto a Temari, decidieron dejarlo todo, coger carretera y manta y huir, pues temían por su seguridad.

Karin le sirvió una copa de coñac y se puso otra ella. Necesitaba entrar en calor. Ambos lo necesitaban.

Contempló a Suigetsu por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

Estaba destrozado. Su cabeza gacha y abatida no insinuaba otra cosa que una profunda tristeza. Shikamaru era un muy buen amigo, y alguien le había arrebatado la vida.

—¿No sabías nada acerca de las deudas de Shikamaru? —preguntó Karin.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza.

—Sabía que necesitaba un trabajo, por eso le ofrecí llevar la Mamasita. Pero no me imaginé que tuviera deudas de ese calibre con nadie.

—¿Y no tienes ni idea de a quién le debe dinero? ¿No te nombró a nadie? ¿Nada?

—No —bebió de golpe la copa de coñac y desvió la mirada hacia ella. Dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesita de centro y se levantó del sofá con determinación—.Como sea. No puedes quedarte aquí sola. Recoge tus cosas.

Karin no supo si la orden le sentó fatal o si le hizo gracia. Nadie se las daba ya, era al contrario. Y ver que Suigetsu se sentía capaz aún de imperar en ella la ofendió. Pero también estaba asustada. Saber lo de Shikamaru la había afectado mucho, y comprender que Temari podría correr la misma suerte, la dejó temblando interiormente.

Temari era su amiga. De las pocas que tenía. Ella, Mei y Kaguya eran las personas con las que más hablaba. El ser Dóminas y fuertes en un mundo tan sexual y de tanta testosterona las había unido.

Sin embargo, a Mei la perdieron en el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras en las Islas Vírgenes. Y por el modo en que se dio, fue una pérdida traumática, dura e inolvidable, pues la hizo reflexionar sobre el tipo de personas que frecuentaban su mundo, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que pudo haberle sucedido también a ella.

A raíz de su asesinato, los de más peso del mundo BDSM, entre los que estaban ella y Suigetsu, se cuadraron para no prestarse a eventos frívolos, lúdicos ni nada parecido, ya que, lamentablemente, siempre había gente enferma y sin filtro que no entendía lo que era en realidad la dominación y la sumisión. Esos individuos con problemas mentales y malicia en su espíritu acababan manchando su mundo, dándole una reputación insana que nadie merecía.

Por esa razón, Karin y unos cuantos más, intentaron dar una vuelta de tuerca y crear un evento de puertas abiertas, sin ánimo de lucro, para recaudar fondos para una casa de acogida que Karin tenía entre ceja y ceja.

Pero aún así, siempre habían pirados y coleaban problemas alrededor. De una manera o de otra, sucedía algo que enturbiaba la noche. Una pelea, una denuncia de una chica, gente ebria que confundía una reunión de bedesemeros con un local de striptease y prostitución... Como si el BDSM fuera una reunión de moteros de Ángeles del Infierno y al final tuviera que haber algún tipo de conflicto violento.

Debido a eso, y también gracias al dinero que había ganado por participar en el torneo y por ser quien era, consiguió ahorrar mucho y recoger el capital suficiente como para poder vivir bien, invertir y, en un futuro que esperaba próximo, montar un negocio que le diera beneficios. Pero adoraba ser Ama, ser Dómina... Le encantaba tenerlo todo bajo control, pues muchas cosas de su vida se le habían escapado de las manos. Su infancia, su felicidad, su corazón... demasiado había perdido por haber cedido las riendas y entregarse a ciegas, y no quería que le volviese a suceder.

Y ahora sus amigas Temari y Kaguya habían desaparecido casi al mismo tiempo. ¿Una terrible casualidad? ¿Fatalidad? O, ¿acaso tenían relación? Fuera como fuese, no necesitaba que Suigetsu la protegiera.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Karin esperaba haber oído mal.

—Que recojas tus cosas. Nos vamos.

No. No había oído mal. Muy por el contrario, escuchaba demasiado bien.

Sonrió con frialdad y tomó a Rey entre sus brazos, que pedía la misma atención que aquel repentino e inesperado invitado.

—No me voy a mover de aquí.

—Karin —dio un paso al frente—. Te vas a venir conmigo, lo quieras o no.

No me gusta el cariz que está tomando esto.

—Ni a mí me gusta el cariz de tus órdenes —acarició el cogote de Rey con parsimonia—. Estoy tan asustada y nerviosa como tú. Siento muchísimo lo de Shikamaru, y me preocupa mucho lo que pueda haberle pasado a Temari o a Kaguya... y, espero... —cerró los ojos con consternación—. Ojalá las encuentren. Pero nada de eso tiene que estar relacionado conmigo. Tal vez Kaguya aparezca de aquí a unas horas con una buena resaca. A ella le gusta mucho la fiesta.

Ojalá fuera eso. «Ojalá que ella esté bien», pensaban los dos internamente, pero en el intercambio de miradas decían otras cosas, pues intuían que después de lo de Shikamaru, las malas noticias vendrían la una encadenando a la otra. Era la Ley de Murphy: si algo podía salir mal, saldría mal.

—Karin —las aletas de la nariz se le distendieron—. Haz lo que te digo.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso para ella. Nadie le daba órdenes en su casa, y menos él. Puede que la situación fuera extraña y angustiosa, pero no iba a perder los nervios o a dejarse llevar por la histeria incomprensible de Suigetsu.

¿Qué demonios le importaba a él lo que le sucediera a ella? Ella no le importaba lo más mínimo, lo demostró cuando decidió creer lo peor de ella, cuando la encontró rota y atada a aquel potro del demonio.

No. Suigetsu no pintaba nada en su casa.

—Quiero que te vayas —le dijo sin más—. No me gusta cómo me hablas —avanzó hasta la puerta de la entrada con Rey en brazos y la abrió invitándole a salir—. Un detalle que te hayas preocupado por mí. Gracias. Pero ya te puedes ir.

El Príncipe la miró de arriba abajo con gesto indescifrable.

La tensión de su mandíbula reflejaba que no estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión, pero tampoco podía pelearse con Karin y obligarla a irse de su casa.

Ella ya no le obedecía y era totalmente independiente y capaz.

Arrastró sus pies hasta la salida, echó un último vistazo a aquella casa elegante y soberbia como su dueña y se fue a regañadientes.

Karin cerró la puerta blindada blanca y apoyó la espalda en la madera.

Esa visita era surrealista.

Las imágenes que seguía emitiendo la televisión la dejaban helada.

Y el pensamiento que cruzaba su mente la inquietaba: Shikamaru muerto, Temari y Kaguya desaparecidas... ¿Acaso ella debía sentirse en peligro?

¿Y por qué tuvo que abrirle la puerta a Suigetsu?


	2. Chapter 2

Supuso que había momentos en los que debía tragarse la contrariedad y el orgullo y dar un paso al frente.

Y, muy probablemente, aquel era uno de esos.

A Suigetsu Hozuki ya no había nada que le sorprendiera. Nada le dejaba con la boca abierta. Sin embargo, conocer la noticia de la muerte de Shikamaru y la desaparición de su mujer unida a la de su amiga, eran coincidencias desagradables que le hacían intuir lo peor; y él siempre creyó tener buena intuición.

La cuestión es que, al ver las noticias, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en ella. En Karin. Se puso enfermo al pensar que pudiera sucederle algo, aunque después de lo que le hizo no debería de importarle.

El problema era que costaba mucho arrancarse a alguien del corazón, aunque fuera una perra traicionera.

Suigetsu condujo el Porsche a toda velocidad. Sabía donde debía dirigirse. No se quedaría tranquilo hasta pedir segundas opiniones, aunque vinieran de la segunda persona que más le había decepcionado.

Sasuke Uchiha era un policía del FBI. No un programador informático. Le mintió desde el principio.

Se dio cuenta en el torneo, cuando el parte de la policía informó que fue herido por un cuerno de Wenger al intentar interceder en la escabechina que querían hacer los sádicos de la Old Guard con pobres inocentes.

Él, en cambio, no sabía nada de la verdadera cara del torneo ni de los villanos. Y le avergonzaba haber formado parte de las criaturas, de su juego, como si fueran simples títeres en sus poderosas manos. Dios... habían estado muy ciegos.

¿Y Sasuke? Sasuke estuvo en poder de la verdad siempre. Era un héroe. Un jodido héroe...

A veces, cuando se iba a dormir, y su ego se relajaba en los brazos de Morfeo, Suigetsu recordaba las palabras de su amigo, cuando se dieron de puñetazos en la Dungeon Annaberg, la mazmorra de los campos de azúcar de las Islas Vírgenes, después de que Karin se hiciera un trío con él y con Saku.

Aquella secuencia y lo que sucedió después era algo que no se podía quitar de la cabeza, y lo asaltaba siempre que bajaba la guardia.

No era la primera vez que se pegaban, hacía casi año y medio de la última vez, cuando los encontró en la sala de la sumisión. Le dio tal puñetazo a Sasuke que le partió la ceja, además, llevaba un sello que le había regalado Karin con una inscripción en su interior.

Suigetsu abrió la guantera y tomó una cajita negra de piel entre sus enormes dedos. La abrió y divisó el sello con la M de Master. Lo acarició con el pulgar y después releyó la inscripción de su interior. Ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces la había leído. Lo hacía a diario, como un ritual masoquista, porque le dejaba peor de lo que ya estaba.

«Te has ganado mi corazón. Tuya es mi alma».

Eso rezaban las palabras grabadas en el metal.

Paró el coche en la acera. Eran las cinco de la madrugada. Fijó su mirada al frente y recordó lo dicho por Sasuke todas las veces tensas e incómodas en las que luego coincidieron. Ya no había amistad. Solo rencor y un profundo respeto como Amos.

Nada más.

 _—¡¿Qué hacéis?! —gritó Karin asustada—. ¡Parad!_

 _Sasuke sostuvo a Suigetsu por el pecho para darle un puñetazo en toda la cara._

 _—¡Para, King! —pedía Karin, espantada por la agresividad y la violencia de Sasuke._

 _—¡No a ella! ¡A ella no! —gritaba Sasuke, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin dejarde golpear a Suigetsu, pues se pensaba que había sido él quien poseyó a Saku por detrás—.¡No tenías derecho a tocarla_!

 _Karin se llevó las manos al rostro._

 _Pero, entonces, Suigetsu le dio un rodillazo en el vientre, y Sasuke quedó doblado en el suelo, sin respiración. Se encaramó encima y aprovechó para golpearle._

 _—¡Tú empezaste! ¡Tú empezaste! ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Eras mi amigo! —gritó Suigetsu._

 _—¡Yo no te traicioné! —exclamó Sasuke; volvió a recuperar la posición y a colocarse encima._

 _—¡Te follaste a mi mujer! —gritó con el rostro compungido—. ¡Os reísteis de mí!_

 _—¡Ninguno de los dos lo hicimos!_

 _—¡Sasuke! Por favor... —suplicó Karin entrelazando los dedos y rezando para que no dijera nada—. Por favor, cállate._

 _—¡¿Qué tiene que callar?! —le gritó Suigetsu—. ¿¡Que para ti no es suficiente con uno!?_

 _Karin apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza._

 _—No sigas, Suigetsu —le pidió la mujer sobrecogida. Nunca la había visto tan triste._

 _—Entonces, ¡¿qué?!_

 _—Karin nunca se acostó conmigo. ¡Nunca se acostó con nadie! —aseguró Sasuke._

 _—¡King! —gritó Karin con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Sasuke la miró con disgusto, a caballo entre la decepción y la impotencia._

 _—¿Por qué le sigues protegiendo? No se lo merece. No te merece... ¡¿Por qué no te defiendes?!_

 _—Basta, por favor. —El hermoso rostro acongojado de la Dómina suplicaba por que aquello fuera solo un mal sueño. Por qué pudiera despertarse y seguir con sus juegos desinteresados y sin emociones._

 _—Dile la jodida verdad. ¡Haz que se arrodille y te lama las botas, joder! ¡Haz algo!—la apremió Sasuke soltando a Suigetsu a disgusto, como si el simple hecho de tocarlo le diera asco._

 _—¿Qué...? —Suigetsu no entendía nada. Se incorporó sobre los codos, y miró a uno y a otro. Confuso. ¿De qué hablaban? Encima tendrían la osadía de hacerle creer que las cosas no sucedieron como él las vio._

 _Karin se limpió las lágrimas y las miró sorprendida. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba; y no podía creer que todavía tuviera fuerzas para ello._

 _Suigetsu le rompió el corazón; lo exterminó. Las cosas ya no le dolían como antes, excepto la vieja herida. La que acarreaba su alma; el alma que compartía con el amor de su vida hasta que él decidió menospreciarla. Hasta que decidió no creerla y la partió en dos._

 _—No vale la pena. Ya he dejado de luchar —susurró el Ama, dándose media vuelta._

 _—¡No puedes abandonar así! —protestó Sasuke._

 _—Pues lo he hecho. Tenéis que dejar de pelear. Y Sasuke..._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—No ha sido Suigetsu quien ha hecho el trío contigo y tu pareja. He sido yo. —Le miró por encima del hombro, con una expresión de disculpa, pero también de confidencia._

 _Ella había visto los verdaderos sentimientos de Sasuke por Saku; y no iba a permitir que Suigetsu le rompiera el corazón. Entendía el sentimiento de posesividad hacia una persona y el no querer compartirla porque ella había sentido lo mismo por su ex pareja—. Tu corazón de Amo sigue entero y a salvo —sonrió con un leve toque de pundonor. Se alejó del camino de arena en el que había surgido aquel duelo de caballeros inesperado—. Ahora, solo hace falta que la reclames; porque esa chica no tiene ni idea de lo que sientes por ella. Y no es justo. Ni para ti. Ni para Nala._

 _Sasuke se levantó del suelo estupefacto, pero también agradecido. Que hubiera sido Karin, cambiaba las cosas radicalmente para él. No había sido otro hombre en el cuerpo de Saku, sino un juguete controlado por una Dómina. Definitivamente no era lo mismo._

 _Pero el shock, la angustia y la presión sufrida, seguían ahí. La tensión de saber que estaba en el interior de la mujer que amaba, al tiempo que otro también disfrutaba de ella a la vez, le había hecho llorar de rabia como un puto adolescente._

 _No se lo iba a perdonar a ninguno de los dos. No por ahora. Para Suigetsu ya le estaba bien que sintiera algo así, así sabría a qué sabe la traición._

 _Suigetsu se levantó con lentitud, limpiándose la arena del cuerpo y la sangre del labio partido. Se recogió el pelo largoen un moño bajo y, con la cabeza cabizbaja, se fue por donde se había ido Karin._

 _—Déjala en paz, Suigetsu —pidió Sasuke con un tono que no aceptaba réplica._

 _—¿A quién?_

 _—A las dos. Deja a mi mujer; y deja tranquila de una vez a la tuya. Suficiente le has hecho ya._

¿Suficiente le había hecho ya? Como si él fuera el malo de la película cuando todavía no sabía cómo pudo salir de la tormenta de dolor y depresión que lo cubrió durante tantísimo tiempo.

Fijó los ojos en la puerta de la casa que tenía a mano derecha. Cuando le abrieran la puerta, si es que se la abrían, se llevarían una sorpresa, probablemente, desagradable.

Recordó entonces la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke en su parquin, cuando les ayudó a revisar los videos de las cámaras de seguridad para identificar al secuestrador de Hinata, la mujer de Tigretón, el único ganador del torneo.

 _Mientras Naruto entraba en el Evoque precipitadamente para abrir su portátil de abordo y dejar todo a cargo de su magia de hacker, Sasuke regresó de nuevo a la cabina. Suigetsu lo miraba todo con interés._

 _—Y pensar que a todos os he visto en pelotas —susurró él riéndose de la situación—. Debe de ser divertido hacerse pasar por otra persona que no eres, ¿verdad?_

 _Sasuke conocía a Suigetsu perfectamente y sabía por dónde iban los tiros. Era el rey de la insinuación._

 _—Se necesita talento para eso._

 _—Y tú tienes de sobra, ¿verdad, King? —Lo miró de reojo mientras jugaba desapasionadamente con un par de monedas entre los dedos—. Un día eras como un hermano para mí y al otro... Al otro te follaste a Karin._

 _Sasuke cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se encaró a Suigetsu._

 _—Tu problema es que no ves la realidad, y sabes que algo de lo que viste aquel día no cuadraba. Yo sí sé lo que pasó. Y Karin, por supuesto. Y hasta que no estés dispuesto a escuchar la verdad, seguirás creyéndote tu propia mentira. Y es una pena, Suigetsu. Ella y tú hacíais una pareja increíble..._

 _—¡No me hables como si no lo supiera! —Se levantó de la silla como un vendaval y estampó a Sasuke contra la pared, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camiseta—. ¡Sé quién era Karin para mí! Pero al parecer yo no era nada para ella._

 _—Eso es mentira._

 _—Entonces, ¡cuéntame la verdad!_

 _—La única verdad es que si alguien salió herido esa noche, fue ella. Pero creo que eso es algo que ya empiezas a comprender, ¿eh?_

 _No lo sabía. No sabía si quería empezar a creer en aquella posibilidad. Porque creerlo, sería reconocer que estaba equivocado. Y eso dolía más que todo lo demás._

 _—Cuéntame lo que pasó —le pidió Suigetsu._

 _Sasuke negó con la cabeza y obligó a Suigetsu a soltarle con un empujón que lo_ desequilibró.

 _—No, tío. Yo no soy quien debe contártelo. No es a mí a quien debes creer. Ella intentó explicártelo, pero tú no le dejaste. Ahora ya no tiene ganas de hablar... pero, si yo la continuase amando —abrió la puerta del despacho—, como creo que tú lo haces, insistiría día tras día. Toma. —Le puso la imagen del retrato del japonés que buscaban—. Si lo ves, llámame, por favor. Es peligroso._

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó al Amo criatura, al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, al que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, pensativo y víctima de sus propios remordimientos.

Los demonios de la duda jamás lo abandonarían.

Por supuesto que no le abandonarían. Ya hacía tiempo que pensaba en su pasado, en su vida... en la trágica noche en la que él y todo lo que amaba, se rompieron en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo podía desvanecerse algo tan poderoso?

Abrió la puerta del Porsche y la cerró suavemente. La calle Tchoupitoulas era silenciosa y no convenía llamar demasiado la atención.

Caminando hasta la casa pensó en el último encuentro con Karin. El que tuvieron en el Cat's Meow, en la noche temática.

 _Karin se quedó quieta ahí de pie, frente a Suigetsu. El amo la miró de arriba abajo, sin decir ni una palabra._

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —preguntó ella con frialdad—. Hace mucho tiempo que no te pasas por el Cat's Meow._

 _—Ah, bueno... —Suspiró—. Solo quería recordar viejos tiempos. —La repasó concienzudamente—. ¿Hay algo nuevo e interesante que ver?_

 _—No. Nada. —Karin se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse de él. Los tres orangutanes la resguardaban._

 _—¿Llevas a estos de seguridad porque tienes miedo de mí? —preguntó Suigetsu en voz alta._

 _Karin lo ignoró por completo y entró de nuevo en el local, en el que se sintió completamente fuera de lugar y más sola que nunca._

 _¿Cuándo podría ver a Suigetsu sin que se le encogieran el corazón y el estómago?_

 _Aturdida por verlo otra vez, dejó atrás a los guardaespaldas y se metió en el baño de señoras. Los traía locos, lo sabía más que bien, pero necesitaba huir y se sentía realmente mal por sentirse como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba con él. Más aún después de su último encuentro en el Temptations._

 _Se encontraba a Suigetsu en casi todas partes, como si se multiplicara._

 _No había nadie en el baño de chicas, así que se apoyó en el lavamanos y esperó a que los latidos acelerados de su corazón fueran a menos. Debía recordar como concentrarse, como frenar la ansiedad y la vergüenza de los juicios abiertos de Suigetsu, porque él no dudaría en volver a acusarla y a menospreciarla en cuanto tuviera oportunidad._

 _La puerta del baño se abrió. Suigetsu entró como un vendaval, cerró la puerta tras de él, cogió a Karin de la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta hacerla entrar en uno de los baños._

 _—¿Qué haces, animal? —le recriminó._

 _Suigetsu cerró con pestillo. Cuando la encaró, un brillo febril y tempestuoso moteaba su mirada. La furia se encendía con un chispazo. Pero era el deseo lo que abrasaba más allá del odio y el rencor._

 _Karin lo empujó para que la dejara salir, pero él, duro como la piedra, no se movió._

 _—¿Para qué tienes a tres gorilas contigo si ni siquiera ven cuando un hombre entra en el baño de señoras?_

 _—Déjame salir ahora mismo o me pongo a gritar —lo amenazó._

 _—A mí no me engañas ni me intimidas, Reina —espetó—. Tú y yo sabemos que no harás nada que te ponga en evidencia._

 _—Tienes razón. —Sonrió falsamente—. Así que déjame salir o te quedas sin huevos._

 _Suigetsu la estampó contra la pared de madera del baño y se pegó a ella._

 _—Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras. Puedes encontrarte conmigo y hacer como que no existo, puedes cambiar de acera cuando te cruces conmigo, incluso puedes hacer oídos sordos a mi nombre, Karin. Pero tú y yo sabemos que lo que pasó en el Temptations..._

 _—¡No hables de eso, maldito! —Intentó removerse contra él, pero no pudo._

 _—Tú sabes que quien te folló durante horas fui yo. Quien te dominó fui yo. Quien te poseyó fui yo. Y lo hice sin condón —le recordó—. ¿No te da que pensar? ¿Y si esperas un hijo mío?_

 _—Mala suerte. —Alzó la barbilla con desdén—. Mi amiga, la Roja, ya me acompaña. Y estás como una cabra si crees que seguiría adelante con un embarazo como ese. No tendría un hijo contigo jamás. Ahora, si me disculpas. —Hizo un gesto esperando a que Suigetsu la soltara._

 _—No vayas de dura conmigo, Karin. No finjas. Nos conocemos. No te importó fingir en el Temptations, ¿verdad? No te importó fingir que no sabías quién era ni te importó entregarte a mí... Seiscientos mil dólares es mucho dinero, ¿no? Conozco a muchas que hacen casi lo mismo, pero cobran tarifas de cincuenta dólares._

 _Karin sacó una mano inesperada y le arreó una bofetada descomunal, que le marcó la cara y también la memoria._

 _—La última vez que me llamas puta. La última. —Lo señaló con el dedo. Movida por la vergüenza y la impotencia que Suigetsu le provocaba, empezó a pelear con él—. ¡No te atrevas a echarme en cara lo que hago, cuando tú haces lo mismo! ¡Tú has hecho domas y has cobrado por ello! ¡Has jugado en el torneo y te has tirado a lo que has querido! ¡Y también te han pagado, cretino! ¡Yo he tenido una razón! ¿Cuál es la tuya? Cada vez que abres la boca, escupes un billete de los grandes, tienes dinero y vienes de una familia rica. Pero, igualmente, cobras por las domas. Así que no me vengas con jueguecitos de doble moral. ¡Hipócrita!_

 _—¿Para qué quieres ese dinero? —la presionó, ignorando sus insultos—. Debe de ser para algo importante, como para haber aceptado acostarte conmigo de nuevo._

 _—¡Haz el favor de dejarme tranquila! —susurró ella, con la vena del cuello hinchada y los dientes blancos apretados._

 _—No sé para qué es, pero, si quieres, podemos repetir otra noche y te daré seiscientos mil más. Sin nada de besos en la boca, justo como tú y Julia Roberts en Pretty_

 _Woman pedís. —Sonrió con maldad._

 _Karin se quedó mirando a Suigetsu, como si estuviera frente al mismísimo diablo._

 _Era tan hermoso, tan guapo, tan perfecto, pero... tan cruel y estaba tan ciego que en ese mismo momento le dio lástima. Y sintió pena por ella misma también, porque, incluso conociendo todos los defectos de Suigetsu, no podía dejar de lado aquellos sentimientos tan contradictorios que tenía hacia él, tan pesados como una aleación de metales._

 _Se colocó la máscara de reina del BDSM y sonrió, mirándolo como si todo lo alto que fuera no tuviera importancia alguna, porque para ella era un pigmeo._

 _—¿Seiscientos mil dices? —Karin se apartó de él, poniendo en práctica su actitud de «no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos»—. ¿Recuerdas que era una fiesta para recolectar fondos? Me puse un precio, pero la verdad es que ni tú ni nadie puede pagarme para que me acueste con él. Considérate afortunado, porque, por un poco de chatarra, pudiste disfrutar de mí. Fue todo un regalo real, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo, tú eres un príncipe y yo soy la Reina._

 _Un músculo de impotencia palpitó en la barbilla de Suigetsu. Hundió la mano en el pelo de Karin y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Él intentó besarla para castigarla, pero ella lo apartó y retiró el rostro._

 _En ese momento, dos mujeres entraron en el baño. Karin aprovechó la distracción para empujar a Suigetsu con fuerza, sacárselo de encima y abrir la puerta del lavabo._

 _Salió de un salto, con rapidez y agilidad, recolocándose la ropa y echándose la larga melena roja sobre un hombro._

 _No miró atrás._

 _No pudo ver la cara de pasmo y hastío que se le quedó a Suigetsu después de escuchar sus duras palabras._

 _Ni tampoco los ojos de un hombre que deseaba, como un condenado, el mismísimo beso de la diosa Lujuria._

Saltó la valla del jardín, y con lentitud y sigilo subió los peldaños del porche.

Sabía que Saku vivía ahí porque Rizzo se lo había dicho. Sí, era una auténtica bocasuelta la menor de las Otsutsuki. Cuando la llamó para decirle que Kaguya estaba desaparecida y que no contestaba a las llamadas, le preguntó si sabía donde encontrar a King.

Rizzo le dijo que vivía con Lady Nala en Tchoupitoulas Street. Así que no tardó en averiguar el número exacto.

Aquella casa llena de plantas y colores, tenía la misma vida y energía que el pelo rosa de Saku. Sí, sin ninguna duda, hablaba mucho de quién era la simpatiquísima Lady Nala. Le caía bien. Odiaba a su pareja. Pero ella le caía bien.

Alzó la mano para golpear la puerta con los nudillos, pero antes de que la carne golpeara la madera, la puerta se abrió de par en par, y apareció Sasuke en calzoncillos y camiseta de manga corta, con cara de desafío y muy pocos amigos.

Lo miró de arriba abajo y le espetó:

—¡¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?!

Sasuke Uchiha no estaba contento de verle.

Saltaba a la vista. La ceja que él le partió se alzó de manera insolente, incrédula ante lo que veía. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, como si necesitara cerciorarse de que la hora era la que él imaginaba.

Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.

—Me debes un favor. Y vengo a cobrármelo —dijo Suigetsu imperativo.

Unas manos pálidas y menudas rodearon el bíceps moreno de Uchiha, y una mata de pelo rosa se asomó por encima de su hombro. Acto seguido dos enormes ojos verdes y curiosos se fijaron en Suigetsu y se abrieron de par en par al verle.

—¿Suigetsu?

Ese fue el único momento en el que el Príncipe sonrió cálidamente, en cuanto la vio. Saku era distinta. Con ella había podido hablar en alguna ocasión, y le gustaba su forma de ser.

—Hola, Lady Nala.

Saku llevaba su camiseta para dormir, la que ponía «El cuerpo de la policía está así de bueno». Él lo leyó y su sonrisa se hizo más auténtica.

—Sí. Somos polis —dijo Saku intentando poner en orden los pelos de su cabeza—. Pero eso ya lo sabrás —se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Ya lo sé —contestó Suigetsu.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Sasuke arisco. No solo por verle, sino por haber interrumpido su sueño.

—Tenéis que poner el canal de las noticias.

Saku y Sasuke se miraron y al mismo tiempo se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse al salón.

Suigetsu, que no había sido invitado a entrar, esperó a que alguien le diera el visto bueno.

—¡Entra, no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote! —le dijo Saku.

Le llamó la atención un gato de los sueños que era un paragüero. Y las plantas, de tantos colores... Esa casa tenía vida propia.

En el salón, una tele tan grande como la de él, emitía las imágenes en bucle que había visto ya muchas veces sobre el degüello de Shikamaru. Fijó la vista en un terrario en el que había un camaleón con un ojo hacia Canadá y el otro hacia Texas.

Frunció el ceño. ¿A quién le gustaba esa cosa tan fea?

—Es Ringo —anunció Saku cruzada de brazos, atendiendo a la televisión con el mando de la tele entre sus dedos.

—Ah —Suigetsu desvió la mirada del hipnótico reptil y volvió a ver la secuencia de las noticias.

La neblina que sobrevolaba el agua, las luces de las linternas, los comentarios de los policías, la zona acordonada, el coche de Shikamaru vacío y su cuerpo tendido boca arriba entre el agua tintada de rojo y la arenilla de la orilla del río, cerca del acuario Audubon, a unos metros del canal del ferry.

—Shikamaru. ¿El chef de la Mamasita? —preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

—Sí. Y todavía no han encontrado a Temari.

—Joder... ¿Y crees saber por qué les han hecho esto? —Sasuke aún no intuía por dónde iba Suigetsu.

—Sí —contestó Suigetsu—. Shikamaru debía dinero a unas personas. Le pidieron que le devolvieran el favor hace poco y él no aceptó. Intentaban huir. Pero no lo consiguieron.

—¿Qué tipo de personas? —inquirió Sasuke concentrado en sus palabras.

—No lo sé. No las conozco.

Saku meneó la cabeza haciendo negaciones.

—¿Y por qué has venido? —quiso saber la joven—. ¿Qué quieres?

Suigetsu se relamió los labios y clavó sus intrigantes ojos en Uchiha.

—Kaguya también ha desaparecido.

—¿Qué? —el agente del FBI se acercó a él—. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—¿Kaguya? ¿Kaguya Otsutsuki? —Saku se hacía cruces.

—Sí. Aún no sale por las noticias —arguyó señalando la tele de plasma—,pero no tardará mucho... Rizzo me llamó ayer por la mañana para decírmelo.

—Es muy raro. Son dos Amas —murmuró Sasuke frotándose la nuca. De repente, la revelación se reflejó en su rostro—. ¿Qué sabes de Karin?

Suigetsu supo que Sasuke había llegado a la misma conclusión que él. A veces, se sorprendían leyéndose la mente, como los buenos amigos que una vez fueron.

Kaguya, Temari y Karin tenían muy buena relación. Ellas habían sido las maestras de la Reina de las Arañas en el arte de la dominación y no era ningún secreto.

Temió por la seguridad Karin.

—¿Karin está bien? —quiso saber Saku ansiosa.

—Sí. Hace un rato la he ido a ver. No le pasa nada ni ha visto nada extraño a su alrededor. No sé muy bien por dónde van los tiros —quiso dejarles claro—.Pero me temo que las desapariciones no son casuales. Puede que Karin esté en peligro.

Sasuke asintió. Se frotó la barbilla reflexivo.

—Sí. Es posible —ratificó–. ¿Y qué esperas que hagamos?

—Si os tengo que contratar lo haré.

—No vamos a aceptar tu dinero —espetó Sasuke disgustado.

—Quiero que encontréis a Temari y Kaguya, y que protejáis a Karin —decretó muy serio—. Sois polis, ¿no?

—Ahora no ejercemos, exactamente. Estamos en una larga excedencia —explicó Saku—. Han sido muchas cosas las que hemos vivido en estos últimos meses —desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke—. Aunque, podríamos hacer una excepción. Tú ayudaste con el caso de Hinata —carraspeó llamando la atención de su pareja—. Creo que nosotros también podemos involucrarnos, ¿no crees, Sasuke? —remarcó con su tono remilgado.

Uchiha, conocido como King en el mundo bedesemero, parecía entretenido con el nerviosismo aparente en Suigetsu.

—Así que... ¿has ido a ver a Karin?

—Sí, hace un rato.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho? —arqueó las cejas.

—Me ha dado una sutil patada en el culo —contestó sin más.

—Normal. No aprendes.

Saku sonrió, aunque el gesto desapareció al ver la gravedad de lo sucedido y de lo que estaba por suceder.

—No estoy aquí para que me juzgues —añadió Suigetsu—. Os estoy pidiendo colaboración. Kaguya y Temari son mis amigas. Ya he perdido a Shikamaru —dijo afectado—, y lo último que quiero es que a Karin la metan en algo así...

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró Saku—. ¿Será que el Príncipe de las Tinieblas aún tiene un cachito de corazón?

—Pensad lo que queráis —contestó sin mostrar ninguna emoción—. ¿Qué decís? ¿Os interesa? ¿Me ayudáis con esto? O tengo que recurrir a una agencia privada.

—Nosotros somos esa agencia privada —decretó Sasuke—. Ya no trabajamos para el Gobierno. Vamos por libre.

Y era cierto, después de todo, y aprovechando el pellizco que habían recibido de las misiones en las que estuvieron involucrados, decidieron que no iban a trabajar para nadie. Solo para ellos mismos.

—¿Entonces? Tengo prisa —insinuó Hozuki que no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo.

Sasuke y Saku se comunicaron mentalmente, como hacían las parejas altamente afines. Hubo una época en la que él y Karin hacían lo mismo. Con solo una mirada ya sabían lo que pensaban el uno y el otro.

Ahora era diferente. Habían muchas capas de decepción y odio entre ellos.

—Vamos a intentar averiguar qué está pasando —dijo Saku con solemnidad—. Y no vamos a aceptar un solo dólar tuyo. Conocemos a las personas que han desaparecido y también a la que más te preocupa —advirtió dejándole claro que no eran tontos. Suigetsu estaba muerto de miedo por Karin. Admitirlo y buscar ayuda era el primer paso—. Y también nos preocupa a nosotros.

—Te debo un favor, ¿no? —le recordó Sasuke.

Saku puso los ojos en blanco, aludiendo al orgullo de los dos machos que no estaban dispuestos a admitir que, a pesar de todo, todavía les unía un delgado hilo de la amistad.

—Vamos a tirar de contactos para recibir el informe de las pruebas que tienen —explicó Uchiha tomando el teléfono inalámbrico entre sus dedos— y así comprender hasta dónde nos llevan —informó dándose la vuelta para hacer una llamada.

—Hablaré con Sasori y Sai. Ellos aún siguen en la local. Tal vez sepan algo —le explicó Saku.

Él asintió conforme, con la vista fija en la espalda de su ex amigo. Les estaba agradecido por ayudarle, no lo iba a negar.

—¿Quieres tomar un café? ¿Desayunar? —Saku lo veía cansado y era muy hospitalaria—. Son las seis. Conozco a gente que desayuna a estas horas —se encogió de hombros lanzándole una mirada compasiva.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza amablemente, tomó la mano de Saku y le dio un beso en el dorso, como hacían los caballeros con las damas.

La joven sonrió divertida.

—Tus modales todavía me descolocan —adujo Saku.

—Consecuencias de vivir con un cromañón —dijo Suigetsu.

—Bueno hay cromañones que se disfrazan de príncipes encantados, y hay príncipes con alma de cromañón. Tú y Sasuke no diferís mucho en eso.

«Touché», pensó Suigetsu. Le encantaba Saku.

—Gracias, por ayudarme, leona —admitió en confidencia con ella—. Por favor, en cuanto sepáis cualquier cosa, no dudéis en decírmelo.

—No te preocupes. Sé que no lo vas a pedir, y puede que tampoco lo necesites, pero, ¿quieres un consejo?

—¿Tuyo? Por supuesto —aceptó adulador.

—Vigila a Karin. No la pierdas de vista.

—Eso mismo iba a hacer.

—Esto no tiene buena pinta —matizó con convencimiento—. He visto cosas horribles e impensables y he perdido el rastro de personas que me importaban de un día para otro. Así que hazte cargo de ella. Mientras tanto, déjanos el día de hoy para organizarnos. Tengo que llamar a mi hermana, a Itachi y a Naruto... Cuando tengamos las cosas claras, te avisamos.

—De acuerdo. Gracias otra vez —le dijo virando para salir de la casa—. Ah, y Saku.

—¿Sí?

—Tienes un lagarto muy curioso.

—No es un lagarto —protestó ella—. Es un camaleón.

—Lo que tú digas —murmuró saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Le gustaba aquel hogar. Era muy cálido, como Saku, y muy seguro, como Sasuke.

Y tenía que hacer que Karin estuviera igual de segura, pues todos temían que estaba en peligro, aunque aún no sabían de qué o de quién. Con la idea de plantarse en la puerta de su edificio y seguir cada paso del Ama, se metió en el Porsche y se dirigió de nuevo hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Ellos dos habían roto su relación, y probablemente, él no debería inmiscuirse tanto en sus cosas ni en su bienestar.

Pero la cruda sensación del miedo y del desamparo lo azotaban y lo dejaban indefenso ante la posibilidad de que ella corriese la misma suerte que las demás Dóminas.

No lo iba a permitir.

Porque un Amo, a veces, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, seguía siendo un Amo.

 _Cementerio de Saint Louis_

Allí, en aquel cementerio repleto de tumbas del siglo XVIII y XIX por encima del nivel del suelo, en el que las lluvias y las inundaciones hacían estragos sacando a relucir los grises y blanquecinos féretros, Karin se escondió entre la multitud reunida.

Todos vestían de negro. Llovía sobre el cementerio, como si los dioses lloraran la muerte de ese hombre, afectados por la pena de saber que la vida de uno de sus hijos había sido robada y arrebatada. Aquel era el mayor de los pecados.

Así, medio oculta entre los corpulentos cuerpos de los Amos y Dómines, gente de la noche, del mundo de la dominación y de la sumisión, que se habían convocado allí para despedir al chef, al sumiso y al amigo, Karin buscaba cobijo, un rincón por el que poder llorar la pérdida fría y cruel de un compañero.

Esas cosas la superaban.

La muerte, los entierros, las despedidas. Entristecían al alma y la ponían de luto injustamente.

Con disimulo, alzó la cabeza y buscó a Suigetsu entre la multitud. No le costó nada encontrarlo, ya notaba su persistente mirada sobre ella.

El Amo bajó la cabeza, tan o más afectado que el resto. Llevaba americana negra y pantalones negros, y una especie de fular que rodeaba su cuello.

Allí también se encontraban Sasuke y Saku, Hinata y Naruto, Itachi e Ino.

Los seis juntos, serios y en silencio, mantenían la barbilla pegada al pecho mientras escuchaban las palabras del cura.

—Shikamaru era creyente. Y como tal, su alma será recibida en los brazos del Señor...

A Karin las palabras del cura le sonaban huecas y vacías. Si alguien debía hablar de Shikamaru debía ser Temari, no ese hombre vestido de blanco. Ella era la única que poseía su alma, no el Señor. Temari era su señora, la mujer que lo amaba hasta el punto de darle todo lo que él necesitaba. Pero después de día y medio, Temari seguía desaparecida y las esperanzas de encontrarla con vida eran pocas.

Karin cerró los ojos, ocultos bajo sus gafas de sol. No hacía sol, pero a nadie le gustaba llorar ante los demás. Por eso, todos ocultaban sus ojos rojos e hinchados tras los cristales tintados de sus lentes.

Suigetsu se veía tan mal... Casi tanto como ella. Shikamaru era un muy buen amigo de Suigetsu. Y Temari era la Dómina que la acogió, le ofreció sus conocimientos y su amistad, junto con Kaguya, y la ayudó a salir de las tinieblas y a sobrevivir al fuego.

Ellas la hicieron fuerte. Y ahora, ninguna de ellas estaba allí. Y era como sentirse coja. ¿Suigetsu se sentiría así? Una ola de compasión y asertividad la recorrió.

No le dio el pésame como era debido cuando estuvo en su casa. La visita fue tan extraña y surrealista que la pilló en frío. Aunque, había tenido otras oportunidades de hablar con él, porque Suigetsu la estaba siguiendo.

No era tonta.

Él creía que no se daba cuenta, pero sí lo hacía. La vida le había enseñado a ser precavida y a estar en guardia, y notaba cuándo alguien la controlaba, y más si era él.

Uno siempre tenía que mirar a sus espaldas, porque nunca sabías quién podía darte una puñalada. A ella se la habían dado dos veces.

Y una era totalmente incontrolable. Dos era responsabilidad suya. Y, si se la daban una tercera, directamente era imbécil.

No iba a cometer los mismos errores nunca más. Por eso sabía que llevaba dos noches quedándose en su Porsche, vigilando sus entradas y salidas.

Suigetsu creía que algo malo iba a pasarle. Y Karin no lo entendía. Ella no tenía problemas con nadie. Sin embargo, no podía negar que se sentía inquieta y que todo lo que acontecía a la desaparición de sus amigas y al asesinato de Shikamaru adquiría un tono misterioso que salpicaba al mundo de las Dóminas.

Con aquella idea en mente, recordó los consejos y las duras lecciones junto a Kaguya y Temari; y también recordó el día en que la Dómina la tatuó de por vida.

Inconscientemente se frotó el tatuaje en su antebrazo izquierdo. Aquel candado era su declaración de intenciones. Mejor tener el corazón cerrado y a buen recaudo.

Kaguya se lo dijo en muchas ocasiones. «Uno siempre tiene en sus manos entregarse del todo o no hacerlo. Pero si decides darte, Karin, asume las consecuencias de que un día, alguien te pueda romper el corazón».

Sí. Ya lo sabía. Pero había cambiado su forma de pensar y su modus operandis. Ya no se entregaba, ahora eran los demás quien se lo tenían que dar todo y confiar en que ella les daría lo que sus almas pedían a gritos.

Por eso todos repetían. Por eso todos querían estar con ella. Porque sabía lo que necesitaban, ya que ella, una vez, necesitó exactamente lo mismo y disfrutó de la dicha de tenerlo.

—Amén —dijo el cura.

—Amén —repitieron todos.

—Amén —dijo ella en voz baja.

Karin se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz, echó un último vistazo a Suigetsu y a Sasuke, y se alejó del tumulto de lágrimas y condolencias en lo que se iba a convertir aquella amarga despedida.

Lloraría en la soledad de su ático. O en el silencio de su coche.

Ahí, donde nadie la viera, sería capaz de expresar la angustia por no saber si sus amigas seguían vivas, y la tristeza de comprender que, de estarlo, Temari no querría vivir sin Shikamaru.

Dejó atrás las lápidas con mensajes melancólicos y epitafios de todo tipo; algunas flores ya estaban muertas, como los cuerpos de las tumbas que decoraban.

Tarde o temprano las retirarían de los monumentos de piedra ornamentales entre los que destacaban; ángeles, niños cogidos de las manos, mujeres contemplativas...

Esculturas que con su pétrea expresión eterna querían alargar el recuerdo y la vida de aquellos que ya no la tenían.

Así era la muerte. Reina de los cementerios, y dictadora de la vida.

Se cubrió con el paraguas pues empezaba a llover con fuerza. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomó las llaves de su coche entre los fríos dedos.

—Karin.

Se detuvo en seco al oír la voz de Suigetsu a sus espaldas. No se dio la vuelta para encararlo, y utilizó el paraguas como un escudo tras el que poder ocultar su tristeza y su aflicción por todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos que hablar.

Suigetsu estaba a un metro de ella, cubierto por un paraguas negro.

—Sí, tenemos que hablar del hecho de que estés controlándome como lo haces —dijo ella.

—No te estoy controlando —repuso él—. Cuido tus espaldas. Ya que tus gorilas no tienen ni idea de cómo protegerte.

Esta vez Karin se dio la vuelta y alzó la barbilla para mirarle a la cara, retirando un poco la cúpula del paraguas.

—Mis gorilas solo me protegen en los locales. Y siempre de salidos como tú. Fuera de ellos soy una más. No soy un objetivo de nadie.

Suigetsu sonrió incrédulamente. Ella nunca sería una más.

—Estás equivocada. Puede que lo seas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que hemos descubierto algo sobre la muerte de Shikamaru y sobre quién puede tener a Temari y a Kaguya; vivas o muertas —recalcó amargamente.

Ella lo miró anonadada. ¿Estaban dando por hecho que el que ambas estuvieran desaparecidas no era una fatal casualidad?

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó estupefacta—. ¿Quiénes? ¿Qué habéis descubierto?

—Ven conmigo y te lo explicaré.


End file.
